


Dance Captains

by mariethecat12345



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Battle, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Best Friends, Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Crying, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kissing, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Love, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariethecat12345/pseuds/mariethecat12345
Summary: A 16-year-old Adora White finally achieved her goal of being dance captain for the Moon Valley High School Hyenas. A goal she has been working for since her freshman year and was able to complete just before her junior year started. All is well until she sees a face that makes her blood boil. A certain Catra Rivers. Her former best friend.A 16-year-old Catra Rivers is one of the youngest ever dance captain for the East Valley High School Wildcats. Just before her junior year, she got promoted from being assistant captain to be the head captain.The two girls find themselves in the middle of a rivalry their schools have been going through for years, leading them to immediately hating each other. Always competing with one another, and this year, they happen to be dance captains.What will happen to both of them during this year? Will they ever go back to the way things were before? Will this rivalry cause more pain for each other?
Relationships: Adora & Angella (She-Ra), Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Huntara (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Huntara (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Perfuma (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	Dance Captains

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Alcohol, underage mentions, mentions of sexual assault, and more will be before mentioned before every chapter if there is any. Enjoy!

"I'm going to be so late!" A 16-year-old Adora White said as she noticed the time on the microwave.

It was Adora's first day as the Moon Valley High School Hyenas' varsity team dance captain. She had spent her freshman and sophomore year working her way to the top, and in the end, her teammates and coach picked her. It was one of her greatest dreams for the longest time besides finding herself a good girlfriend.

Today was the day she was going to meet the other dance captains from the neighboring school districts for lunch so they can have "common ground." It was stupid to her, in her opinion. As much as they all tried, each team always had a set rivalry with another team all the time. Lately, Moon Valley's rivals were the East Valley High School Wildcats. Always neck and neck whenever they were competing, or whenever they were in each other's presence.

All she could hope for this year was not running into any problems with anyone.

"Bye, mom!" she yelled towards the living room area of her two-story house. She grabbed her car keys and her black leather bag as she ran out the door. She rushed over to her white Jeep and climbed in.

Her mind seemed to be all over the place today. Her day started by waking up late, tripping over her brother Adam's skateboard, her having to-do a list of chores in the morning before she had to go, and most unsettling of all, getting a message from a certain Catra Rivers on Instagram.

She and Catra Rivers used to be the best of friends when they were little, yet a week after Catra's 12th birthday, Adora found out her family was moving to a different town because of her mother getting a job with the local school district and her father becoming a city official. It was hard for both of them. They both promised to keep in touch, yet they adapted to their own lives in their schools. That was their ultimate downfall.

_Catrarivers469: Hey_

That was the message notification she received during the night. They haven't had a full conversation in four years, and all she says was "Hey." She didn't bother answering her.

She buckled herself in and drove off to the local hotel. Of course, she would be late on her first day. She tapped her fingers impatiently against her steering wheel as she arrived at the traffic stop before her destination. She glanced at her radio for the time.

_'12:45. Damn, I was supposed to be there thirty minutes ago!'_

She quickly made her turn as the light turned green. She pulled up to the eighteen stories tall hotel and parked in the front parking area. As she ran towards the front doors, she fixed the skirt of the candy apple red dress she had chosen to wear that day. Her bedazzled high heels clicking behind her as she ran. Her loose sandy blonde hair clipped up with golden rose pins flowing behind her.

After asking for directions from the front desk, she walked down the open pink crystal lobby to one of the large meeting rooms. As soon as she opened the door, she noticed all the eyes landing on her. She chuckled nervously, "I'm sorry. I was having a rough morning," she cleared her throat and walked towards the large table in the middle of the room.

Adora's team coach, Mrs. Angella Moon, chuckled, "It's okay, darling. We just got started talking. Your seat has a place card with your name on it."

The blonde quickly nodded and made her way to the only empty seat at the table. She hung the purse on the side of her chair and took a seat. She moved a piece of her hair behind her ear as she adjusted her seating arrangement. While listening to the conversations around her, one voice stood out along them all. A voice that seems to make her shoulders tense up and send a chill down her spine. She looked up and gasped at the sight in front of her.

A certain feline girl who turned to the right caught her attention. The girl in front of her was no other than Catra Rivers. Her former best friend. The girl who texted her last night. The girl with who she hasn't had a real conversation in years.

 _'What is she doing here?'_ she thought to herself as she watched the people around her.

_'Does she even know it's me in front of her?'_

_'Did she make one of the captains for Crimson?'_

_'Might as well be nice to the people around me before I talk to her,'_

She turned to the girl who seems to be as quiet as her, "Hi!"

The tall, buff girl turned to her, "Oh hey," she chuckled softly.

"My name's Adora, and I go to Moon Valley High. Nice to meet you," the blonde held out her hand towards her.

The girl took her hand, "I'm Huntara. I go to Crimson High," she shook her hand back. "Nice to meet you too." she looked up and down the blonde's figure. "You know, I would not have taken a girl like you to be a dance captain,"

Adora looked towards her, "I could say the same thing about you. I mean, I can only assume that you are talking about my muscles" she crossed her arms.

Huntara snorted, "Well, yes. I've always been judged about being muscular and being tall. It's nice to have someone just like me," she nudged her.

"Yeah, it is," Adora said with a small smile. She looked towards her old feline friend in front of her. Her heart yearned to talk to her. But, she wasn't about to cause a scene in front of everyone.

Huntara noticed the blonde's lingering eyes and chuckled, "Scoping out your competition or what?" she picked up her water.

Adora snapped out of her thoughts, "What? No. Wait, what?" she turned to face her. "Catra has always been with Crimson, on your dance team for the last couple of years. I should know because I always saw her. I just thought you brought your co-captain,"

"No, well, Catra was part of our team for the past couple of years, but she moved schools towards the end of last school year." Huntara chuckled. She looked towards the feline, "She's the captain for East Valley."

Adora felt her heart drop, "East Valley? The Wildcats?" she could have thrown up right there.

Huntara nodded, "Those are the ones. Why do you think I asked if you were scoping out the competition,"

The blonde looked back towards the feline and closed her eyes, "This day couldn't be going any worse," she leaned back against her chair.

She couldn't wrap her head around the whole idea of hating Catra. They knew everything about each other. Their favorite colors, their favorite cartoons, their sexualities, their favorite subjects, and so much more than a best friend could know. Of course, they were rivals on the dance floor before, but now their schools had a rivalry. Something that forces them not to be friends or even attempt to be friendly.

She opened her mouth to speak but saw one of the other coaches stand up, a Ms. Minerva Queen.

Ms. Queen cleared her throat, "Okay everyone, settle down" she smiled as she saw everyone quiet down.

"Okay, welcome everyone to the annual dance captain's luncheon! Where we all try to get to know one another and hopefully try to get along," she chuckled.

"Before serving today's meal, I would like to share some news." She picked up a notepad.

"Before arriving today, I received a call from the organizers of our first dance competition that is to take place next month. They have told me about the certain... changes that are going to take place."

Catra tilted her head, "Well, what kind of changes?" she crossed her arms.

Adora bit her bottom lip harshly, _'Please don't let it be anything too drastic,'_ she thought to herself as she watched the feline move her hair. She took a sip of her water.

Ms. Queen chuckled, "I was just about to get there, Ms. Rivers," she smiled. "For this competition, you will not be competing the way that you are all used to,"

She fixed her glasses, "Here," she held up her notepad. "Here is what they said," She read,

"Dance captains will choreograph a dance routine to the song that has been assigned to them and will perform them in a dance battle style. Meaning, two teams will face each other and take turns performing their choreographed dance routine, essentially "trading the spotlight." In the end, the dance captains will shake hands and walk off the stage in a sign of good faith. The results will be revealed at the end of the whole competition."

The lady nodded, "I know this seems very high stakes for your first competition, but it doesn't hurt to spice things up sometimes."

Huntara looked towards the lady, "Okay. If we are dancing with one another, which teams are competing against each other?"

"Well, they have not provided me with the songs that each team will dance, but I guess I can tell you guys the pairs," Ms. Queen nodded.

She flipped through pages, "Okay, so, we have Ms. Huntara with Ms. Alyssa, DT with Ms. Lisa, Ms. Starla with Ms. Maria," she kept reading down the long list. "Ms. Adora with..."

Adora bit her lip, _'I mean, she is only halfway down the list. There's no way-'_

"Ms. Catra," Ms. Queen smiled. She kept reading the names.

Adora felt sick to her stomach. She quickly got up.

The people in the room looked towards her. Catra noticed her and got up, "Adora?"

The blonde's thoughts were running through her head a thousand miles an hour. She backed up and tried to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth. How do you talk to someone you haven't heard from in years? She looked towards Huntara then Catra again. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. She ran into the bathroom and one of the stalls.

She felt her throat burn as she felt tears weld up in her eyes. She leaned against the walls of the stall as she sniffled.

Why was this happening to her after all this time? Why did this have to happen to her? On today of all days? As much as she wanted to talk to Catra, this rivalry was only going to prevent her. She used to love her for crying out loud. How was she expected to throw out their history for this?

She balled up her fists but gasped as she heard the door of the bathrooms open. She covered her mouth and tried not to make any noises.

Catra peeked into the blue crystal bathroom. She walked in, closing the door softly behind her. "Adora?" she looked around. She crouched down and noticed the blonde's red heels, "I know you're in here. Your shoes give it away, dork,"

Adora chuckled to herself at the name the feline called her. Of course, that would be the nickname she remembers. She sighed and walked out of the stall, "Hey..."

Catra got up and crossed her arms, "Hey Adora," she cleared her throat.

The blonde bit her lip. How do you talk to someone you haven't spoken to in so long? "You look good,"

"Well, because we are supposed to look presentable. I guess I do," the feline joked. "You look just as great, considering the event," she looked towards the blonde.

Adora chuckled, "Thanks..." she looked down to the floor and kicked the ground with the edge of her heel. "I didn't know you went to East Valley now,"

Catra nodded, "I transferred towards the end of the year. Too much happened at Crimson... I needed a fresh start," she sighed.

"Look, Catra, I never wanted to-"

"Leave me?" Catra looked towards her. "Or the fact that we stopped talking for years and we only just looked at each other at dance competitions?"

Adora backed up, "Hey, wait a minute now. You could have easily kept in touch. You know my social media handles because you messaged me last night!"

Catra scoffed, "So you did see my message. Well, can I ask why you didn't answer?"

"How do you talk to the person you haven't spoken to in years! You just said 'Hey' out of nowhere! I was thrown off-guard!" Adora crossed her arms.

"Well, maybe by saying "Hi Catra" or "Hey" back! Perfect Adora White doesn't know how to start a conversation. Would you look at that?" the feline said sarcastically.

Adora gasped, "Oh well, look, it's Catra Rivers, the girl who blames others for her mistakes. When it was her fault as well!"

Catra shook her head, "Last time I checked, I wasn't the one who promised to come up and visit once in a while, the one who didn't tell the other when they changed phone numbers, nor the one who flat out changed her life and left everything in the past in the dirt" she teared up.

"You left me, Adora, not the other way around."

Adora tensed up, "Like I had a choice! You make it seem like I wanted to leave you! I never wanted to! You don't know how hard it was to leave you behind! How I wished I could have stayed behind!"

"Well, I had a hard time believing that when I see pictures of you hanging out with your new best buddies, laughing, cheering, smiling, and more. I don't think you understand what I went through when you left! The things I had to go through! But of course, little miss perfect has everything good coming her way!" The feline hissed.

Adora shook her head, "You have it all wrong, Catra. I lost my best friend just like you did. Stop trying to make it seem like all the pain revolves only around you! We both lost each other!"

"Well, it's a little hard to guess that when all I see is you hanging out with your new friends. I guess someone just happened to move on faster than the other did. With you being a people pleaser and all." Catra narrowed her eyes at her.

Adora, taken aback by the feline's comment, "Last time I checked, I wasn't a people pleaser."

The feline shook her head, "You are not the same Adora White from years ago,"

The blonde backed up, "I grew up. It's time you did too," she walked up to the door.

Catra turned to her, "Well, I guess it makes sense that we are competing against each other. Maybe I can finally stop being second best to the bitch of the century."

Adora teared up and closed her eyes, "Go to hell, Catra" she opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. She started walking, trying to hold back her tears. She walked past the meeting room she was supposed to be in and went straight to the exit of the hotel.

Her thoughts were all over the place once again. She thought maybe she could have gotten through to Catra, but both of them were still in pain from her departure years ago. Why couldn't she have just listened to her? Maybe they wouldn't have said some of the things that were said. Now, all Adora could feel was pain and rage. Her rage was enough to keep her going.

If Catra wanted to fight, she wasn't going to stop kicking until she was on top. If she wants to play dirty, then she was going to play dirty back. If she doesn't want to go back to the way things were, then. She wasn't going to keep trying.

She climbed into the driver seat of the car and placed her bag in the seat next to her. She turned on the radio to her favorite Broadway station, put on her brown sunglasses, and drove straight home.

_'Maybe I should take Swift Wind out on a ride later today. Right now, I just need a nap or to hit something,'_

_'Or maybe when I get home, I will have millions of text messages that I will have to answer from Mrs. Moon or Glimmer asking where am I, where have I gone, or why did I leave?'_

She stopped at the stoplight before her neighborhood and sighed. She ran her thumb against a scar in her inner wrist of her right arm. A scar from the last time Catra grabbed her wrist. To give her one last hug before moving.

_"Make sure you stay in touch! I will try to make sure I am around for your birthday," The 12-year-old feline said as she gave her blonde best friend one last squeeze._

_"I promise I will try," A 12-year-old Adora said as she pulled away. "Remember, nothing bad can happen as long as we have each other." she held up her pinky._

_"You are such a dork" Catra hooked her pinky with her. "But a dork that I love."_

_"I love you too, Catra," she said as tears welled up in her eyes._

_The feline grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug once again._

_Adora winced but didn't want to pull away. But with the feline latched on her and purring, she sucked up her tears in the meantime._

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she saw the light turn green.

She pulled into the driveway of her two-story house and got out of her car. She shook her head and climbed out. She walked down the brownstone walkway, letting the wind go through the skirt of her dress and her hair.

"Welcome back, Ms. Adora," A brunette young lady gardener said as the blonde walked past the house's front red rose garden. She smiled.

"Thank you, Eira," the girl smiled. "How are the roses today?"

"Oh, they are just lovely. You are doing an amazing job when I'm not here," the lady chuckled. She carefully snipped one of the roses out. She handed it to the blonde, "It looks like you could use it"

Adora chuckled and nodded, "I do," she looked down at the flower. She took a deep breath, taking in the rose's sweet scent.

"Your parents took your brother out, thinking that you were going to be out longer," the gardener explained.

"I was going to be out longer, but-" The blonde cut herself off. "It's a long story," she shrugged.

"Well, I'm almost done here. If you want, I can fix us up some snacks, and you can tell me why you are in such a down mood" She wiped her hands on her apron.

"I would really like that," Adora admitted.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Eira."

"You would probably still have an amazing rose garden," the lady teased. "I would do anything for you, Ms. Adora. You are the one that got me this job after all."

Adora smiled and nodded, "I should let you finish. I will be in my room putting my pajamas back on, and then I will meet you downstairs"

"Sounds like a plan," The brunette smiled and quickly went back to work.

The blonde smiled and walked into the tall white brick house. She went up the stairs and into her bedroom.

She let her mind wander as she picked up a fresh set of white cotton pajamas. She thought back to the recent fight she had with the feline as she slid on her shorts. She quickly grabbed her phone from her bag and put her music on shuffle.

She scoffed as "Just for a Moment" came on, "You have got to be kidding me" she shrugged and continued to change into her tank top. She carefully took off her roses pins, her watch and let her hair down.

She grabbed a small gold vase from under her bathroom sink and set up her new rose next to her bed. She slipped on some pink bunny slippers and grabbed her white fuzzy blanket. She walked down the stairs and sighed.

Eira walked into the house and noticed the blonde walking, "Now, why are you so down?"

Adora took a deep breath, "I saw Catra for the first time in 4 years." 


End file.
